Expi and Sky
by TKDP
Summary: This is the untold story of how Skylar Storm became the hero we know and love. A story of childhood, excitement, and love, this story captures how sometimes to have the best thing in your life, you must make sacrifices, but everything works out in the end.
1. Hopes and Fears

**Hi! I'm back! I actually decided I would not make this story a one-shot, but maybe a three or four shot. Yay! I'm a little sad about Imprisoned being over, but that just means I can move on to more exciting stories, right? Anyways, I guess you could call this a prequel to Imprisoned, kind of. I mentioned Experion and Skylar playing in the Lava Pits of Kellnar, and that gave me an idea. I had always wondered what Skylar's life was like before she lost her powers, so I decided to write this story! I refer to them by the nicknames they gave each other in The Friend of my Friend is my Enemy, Expi and Sky. I hope you like this. It'll be cute! Now, I would like to respond to reviews of Imprisoned I didn't get to in my last chapter.**

**Writer207: Yeah, I wouldn't have ended my story without the final attack, and I'm so glad you liked my chapter! I, too, loved the new episode, and I thought the ambulance driver was both annoying and funny, a good combination in a comic relief character. Thanks for reviewing! **

**barbara-loveskoliver000: I'm glad you loved the chapter, and I hope you aren't too sad about the stories end. I promise the rest of my stories will be even better!**

**Oh! I don't own Mighty Med, Hey, Juliet: by LMNT (I loved the playful tune, and certain lyrics, like 'I think you're fine, you really blow my mind' so cute!) or Daylight: by Maroon 5 (The lyrics about one more day together made me wonder when Experion became evil, and when **_**his **_**last good day was.) Here's the story!**

Nobody's POV:

"Expi! Catch up!" whined a very excited thirteen year old.

"I'm trying!" cried a frustrated Experion, "My boots keep getting stuck in the lava!"

"But jumping in lava is so much fun!" cried Skylar, jumping into a lava puddle and splashing Expi.

"Ewww…" whimpered Expi in his high pitched childish voice. We had, after all, only hatched out of our pods a few weeks ago.

"Come on!" begged the hyperactive teen, "Let's go climb the trees in the pod forest, or go build a lava man, or throw ash-balls!" Sky loved winter. All the shades of red and...more red. Either way, she was tired of school and having to stand in the corner(oven.) She and Expi chatted so much during class, the teacher threatened to move our desks into the corner! Oh, well. If she did, at least we would be together. We were best friends, and inseparable.

"It's so cold!" whined Expi, "It's only, like, three thousand fifty degrees! We should go inside!"

"Aww," said Sky, sadly, "Just one more race through the Lava Pits of Kellnar, pleeeeeeease!"

Expi sighed. He knew he couldn't let Sky down. She was his best friend! We took off running, kicking up ash and lava rocks. As we ran, we passed three Sky look-alikes. Of course, Expi didn't mix up the real Sky from the strangers. They were best friends and could tell each other apart from all their look-alikes. Sky had stopped to talk to the three girls, who pretended to ignore Sky. Sky's face fell as she realized what they were doing. She took off, this time _not_ for pleasure. I raced to catch up with her.

"You look really upset. What's wrong?" Expi asked, but he already knew what'd happened. It happened frequently enough. Not every Calderan got important superpowers, in fact, very few, and those who were destined to work at Mighty Med were often rude and jealous, mostly towards those with powers. The superheroes were often widely celebrated once they could start saving the world, but until then, we were mostly ridiculed. That was how we met. It was incredibly rare for two superheroes to hatch at all, let alone at the same time. She was the first person Expi saw after hatching, and he was hers. They had become fast friends immediately. Now, they were just counting down the days until hero training.

"Y-you know, the usual." sniffled Skylar. We were each others only friends. No other superheroes in our region had hatched yet, and nobody understood us.

"You shouldn't feel bad." Expi said, "One day we will be saving the world, and they'll be stuck at Mighty Med, giving sponge-baths and delivering food!" Sky laughed, picturing Expi's image.

"I know." said Skylar, "But it still hurts."

"Come on." said Expi, "Let's go home."

Expi's POV:

We rushed into a house carved out of the side of a volcano. I was Sky's neighbor, but I enjoyed hanging around at her house, because of Emily. Emily was Sky's assigned caretaker. Every hatchling was assigned a caregiver, until they were sixteen and could care for themselves. My caregiver was Aiee-yikie-yikie-whaa. She was mean. She was one of the Calderans who didn't get good powers, so she was stuck being a nanny. Emily was also not destined to be a hero, but she actually liked Sky. Emily was smarter. She accepted that she wasn't a hero, and that she could either go on being unhappy, or make the most of her life, and have fun with me and Sky. Luckily, she chose the latter.

"You really should wear coats out there. It's cold!" Emily had always been nervous and protective of the two of us. Sky left to use the bathroom, and Emily leaned towards me, and whispered, "Was anyone mean to you two? Skylar looked a little upset." Of course! Emily always knew how we felt, no matter how hard we tried to hide it. Whenever we went out with her, if she saw anyone try to pick on us, she would stop them immediately. She was crazy about making us feel equal.

"Yeah." I said. After I saw Emily's angry and horrified face, I quickly added, "But they were just a few girls. We were able to handle them."

"Well," said Emily, "You won't have to put up with them much longer. The superhero school just called. They want you and Skylar there tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" I asked. It was pretty short notice.

"Because," said Emily, "The Mighty Med staff are coming tomorrow, to pick up and train their future doctors and nurses."

Mighty Med. I had only visited the mysterious place once, when my leg broke while I was running through the Lava Pits. I didn't remember much, even though it had only happened about a year ago. But, in my defense, I had only hatched recently, and had an incredibly bad memory. What I did remember, though, was white everywhere, except for a round window with the Mighty Med logo of a big red M on it. I remembered pain in my leg, and novocain to numb the pain. I remembered a bearded man who kept saying 'I Love Bridges!' It was all pretty scary at the time, but now I wondered about the superhero hospital. I would probably learn about it in superhero training, since many superheroes visited there frequently.

Sky got back from the bathroom, and we gave her the news. "Finally!" cried Sky, "I'm so ready to learn how to be a hero! I can't even use my flight! I keep flying into trees!"

"That's because you haven't learned how to control your powers." said Emily, patiently.

"But I will." said Sky, excitedly. "I bet I'll be the best hero ever!"  
"No, me!" I cried.

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

Emily just smiled at our bickering. _I'll miss them_, she thought as she unloaded the dishwasher. _When they come back from superhero school, they won't be two squabbling kids. They'll be adults, ready to save the world. _Emily hoped they wouldn't become one of those solitary, I-work-alone heroes. It was rumored those heroes rarely visited their family/caretakers. _Oh, well. _she thought, _I can't think about myself. This is for Skylar and Experion. They'll be happy saving the world, and living up to their destinies._

**Nighttime**

Skylar's POV:

I was laying in bed, thinking of superhero school. Of course, it's the darkest time of night when you start thinking about your worries. I was going over everything that could go wrong. Would they say I didn't have potential? Would they separate me from Expi? Would I never see my home, or Emily, again?

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I whispered. In walked Emily.

"I figured you'd still be up." said Emily, "What's on your mind?"

And then it all spilled out. I told her about how I was happy and sad and confused and excited and nervous all at the same time. I told her my fears and hopes. I told her that I would miss so much, so how could I leave? I told her I was thinking of backing out, because of my fears. Heroes didn't have fears.

"Now, you listen to me." said Emily, "I didn't raise you to be a quitter. Now, regardless of what happens to me, you must become a hero. We all have roles to play in this universe. (She was careful to say universe, not world, since Skylar would be on earth for much of her time.) Mine is of a nanny, and yours is of a hero. You wouldn't be happy as a doctor or nanny, and I wouldn't be happy not spending every second of every day with children. I know you can do this. If it's hard at first, guess what?! You'll overcome your obstacles! Do you think Tecton and Dark Warrior became who they are overnight? No! It took many months of training to become the adored superheroes they are today. One day, I will be caring for a new Calderan hatchling and I'll say, guess what! I was once the caregiver to the famous Skylar Storm! And then I'll show them every comic you're ever in, because I swear, I will own them all! What I'm trying to say is, one day, when you're older, you will be an amazing hero, and the whole universe will look up to you and be proud."

"Wow." I said, "The weight of the universe is quite a load."

"And I'll be there to help you carry it whenever you need me." said Emily. As she was heading out the door, she turned around and said, "You don't really think heroes have no fear, do you? My best friend was a hero, and we never let the title of hero get in the way of our friendship. She could tell me anything! And when she became an official hero, she would always tell me how scared she would be before a fight, but how the rush of adrenaline during the fight would always calm her nerves. You are still human, superpowered or not, and fear will always be there. What is important is overcoming your fears, and if anyone can do that, I know it'll be you."

"I never thought about why you were never hostile with me." I said, softly.

"Well," said Emily, "I had to tell you one day or another. Now goodnight my little superhero. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

And with Emily's loving speech in my head, I fell fast asleep.

**What did you think? I thought this was an original idea, and I have always wondered how Skylar lived on Caldera. Speaking of which, I based Emily off my own mom, and Sky off of how I would feel in this situation. I thought this was so cute, and I'm excited to write the next chapter! Of course, now that this isn't a one-shot, I'll need to alter my writing plan, but this story is worth it. Until next time, Bye!**


	2. Growing Up

**Hi! I'm back! I do not own Mighty Med, Welcome to New York: by Taylor Swift (The tune works, and the song is about moving on and being happy to have a change, so I thought it would be the perfect song for this chapter.) or Jealous: by Nick Jonas. (That one might be corny, but you will soon see the songs relevance. Focus on the jealousy, not the romance aspect of the song.) I've seen many little Lab Rats stories, so that's why I decided to do a young Skylar story. Though, I can't really imagine what she would look like at thirteen. Here's the chapter!**

Sky's POV:

Wow. That's all I could say. Wow. I stood by Expi's side, looking at the super hero training school. All around us were adult heroes, training young Calderan heroes from other regions. Our region was the smallest, just me and Expi. I figured the other regions must hatch more heroes than ours, because the camp was pretty full. I tentatively walked up to a few girls nearby, who were practicing flight. They were pretty bad. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." said one of them. Wow. That was the first time I wasn't ignored.

"How are you at flying?" I asked her.

"Ugh." she said. I braced myself for the mean words, but they never came. Instead, she continued with, "I'm really bad. This is my first time really flying, and I have bruises all over me from crashing into stuff." As she spoke, she rubbed her leg, where there was presumably a bruise.

"Me, too." I muttered, "It sucks."

"Well, I keep trying." said the girl.

"Can I see you fly?" I asked.

"Sure." she said. She launched straight up into the air, knocked into a volcano, and came spiraling back down. She blushed and rubbed her forehead while murmuring, "Ow!"

"Maybe if you tilted your body a little, you would have more control of the direction you're flying." I said.

She tried that, by launching up with her body tilted slightly. She turned a flip before landing on the ground. "Wow!" she cried, "I can't believe I did that! That was great advice! My names Tanya, and are you _sure _you're no good at flying?"

"Oh, yeah." I said. Wow. Tanya talked a lot. I wasn't used to conversations this long with anyone besides Emily and Expi. "When _I_ try to turn my body, I go flying straight _forward_ into trees. But you're really good!"

"Thanks!" she said. "And I'm sure you'll do great once they start training us."

"I hope so." I said, "I really want to be a hero!"

"Gather around, everyone!" shouted a voice, nearby. "Training starts, NOW!"

Expi's POV:

I felt a little jealous when Sky ran off to become friends with that other Calderan girl. I hoped she wouldn't forget about me! Luckily, when the announcement was shouted, she ran back over to me.

We started training immediately. Sky was amazing at flying once a mature hero (or MH as they will now be called) came over and helped her with position and direction. I was doing really well at exploding things. Hey, it was fun! What could I say, I was a boy, and boys loved explosions! We were making tremendous progress over the other students, and it was only our first day! But Sky was a star. She did better than everyone, including me. I was kind of jealous, and would compete with her for the MH's attention. She always won. Everyone always told her that she would go far, but not me! Sometimes, feelings of _resentment_ would creep its way into my mind. I always tried to push the feelings away, but they were always there, creeping into my mind whenever I grew jealous.

Sky and I were going to the cafeteria, when she finally pushed my breaking point. "Did you see my celestial-kinesis? It was so awesome! I'm way ahead of my class, so tomorrow I'm going to learn about invisibility, and turning back time! That's a whole level above where I am now! I'm so excited!"

I, who was still on the lower level, suddenly turned on her and yelled, "Shut up! Just shut up and stop bragging! You really think you're all that? Well, check this out!" I created a plasmasphere in my hands a shot it at Sky. It just missed her, and she screamed and ran, with tears flowing down her face. _What have I done_?! I thought, _I let my jealousy get the better of me, and tried to hurt Sky_! "Sky! Come back!" I shouted, but it was no use. She was long gone.

Sky skipped lunch that day, probably avoiding me. She did, however, show up at dinner, and I tried to talk to her. She just stared at her plate and occasionally nodded. I finally realized that she wouldn't be forgiving me for some time, maybe not ever. But I wouldn't let that happen.

At night, I slid a note under her dorm door. _Meet me near volcano number five. From Expi._ I would really have to hope she'd listen.

I stood by volcano number five for about an hour, when I decided to give up. She wouldn't forgive me. But, right as I was leaving, I heard a soft voice call, "Expi?"

"Sky?" I asked. And it was. I would know that voice anywhere. "I'm so sorry! I was just having a bad day. I'm not doing nearly as well as you, and I'm a little frustrated. Just hearing you talk about how well you were doing ticked me off enough for me to try to hurt you! I'll never do it again, because I can't imagine a life without you!"

Sky looked confused. "_That's _why you tried to shoot me? If you have a problem with your status, you could've just ask me to help you. I would've been more than willing to help."

"You would do that?!" I asked, in shock. Sky was truly amazing.

"Of course!" said Sky. "You're my best friend!"

"You mean…" I started, "You forgive me?"  
"I guess so." said Sky, a smile breaking across her face. I ran over and hugged her. I missed her so much.

She began training me right away, and soon, we were _both_ at the heads of our classes. Oh yeah. Life was good. Days passed, then weeks, then months. It felt like they flew by with each kick of the punching bag. And I noticed changes, in Sky, and in me. For one thing, I began to look at things in a serious aspect, and began to identify exactly how to take on an enemy from every side. It was like I could look at an enemy, and just know how to take them down. Sky was amazing, too. When we were pitched against each other in a practice fight, it was always an even match. We would fight until an MH came and told us the fight was over. All the other students marveled at our strength and power. Another change I noticed was, that when I hung out with Sky, we usually only talked about becoming heroes, and fighting stances, and our most recent battles. We no longer talked about playing, or fears, or animals, or anything that didn't relate to being heroes and battling. There was one more thing that changed, our endurance. We could now train all day without tiring. And we usually did. We would be difficult opponents in a fight. Not like anyone could defeat us. We were the best of them all. There's a certain strength that comes from being teased all your life. You feel the need to prove yourself, and be the best. We were growing up fast, and I soon wondered if Emily would even recognize us. If not for appearance, for attitude. The two of us were all business. I wondered if Emily knew this would happen. She had cared for other Calderan heroes, right?

Anyway, we were amazing (not to brag) and graduation day was coming up. I was almost sixteen! Things looked bright.

Skylar's POV:

It was time to tell Emily. I had put aside this moment for quite some time now, but I was almost sixteen and it was time to tell her that she might never know who I am, again.

_Dear Emily. _I started, _I have trained, and practiced, and learned, and graduation day is coming up. You are welcome to come, but you probably won't recognize me. Not just do I look like all the other Calderans, I know longer act like a child. I'm a lady now, and I know you'll miss the old me. Please respect my changes and understand them. Love, Sky. _

_No._ I thought. I changed the ending. _Sincerely, Skylar Storm._

**A week later**

I was sitting at the desk in my dorm, writing about battle plans and attack strategies, when I heard a knock at the door. A man had come up to the door. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Mail's here." he grumbled, not bothering to answer my question. Ah, he was one of the non-superheroes, so he had to be a mailboy. Now his attitude made sense!

"Really?" I asked, "I wasn't expecting mail."

"Listen, lady." snapped the mailboy, "I don't care if you were expecting mail or not, just tip me so I can go home."

"Oh, uh, okay." I said. I handed him a quarter.

"Gee, thanks." snarled the mailboy, sarcastically, "Now I can go buy a car!" He left and I just rolled my eyes. Some people! Ugh! I would just read the letter and then get back to battle training. Today's lesson was gyrokinesis. I tore open the letter, and was surprised by what I saw.

_Dear Skylar. I am so glad you are a successful student and future hero. Do you still remember that day, three years ago, when I told you I knew you could do it? Told you! I will definitely come to your graduation. I am so proud of you, and I understand. Changes happen, and you weren't going to be a kid forever. I knew this from the day I was introduced to you. Just looking at you, I knew that you were going to be an amazing hero one day, and that it was my job to raise you to be the superhero I knew you'd be. Even if I don't recognize you, I will be happy knowing you are among the many graduates. Even when you aren't living with me, or on Caldera, I will never forget you. Tell Experion hi for me! Love, Emily._

As I read, tears streamed down my face. I couldn't help it! I may've been a amazing soon-to-be hero, but the letter was so touching. _I'm going to be the greatest hero ever. _I thought, _for Experion, for Emily, and for myself._

**Oh my god! This chapter was so sad! Tears were in my eyes as I wrote this. At first, I thought this story would be boring since Oliver and Kaz are not in it, but I actually think this story is really good! Do you agree? Until next time! Bye!**


	3. Graduation

**Okay, this is going to be the last chapter, this was always going to be short. If I don't get any reviews before I publish it, the reviews I get after will be answered in my next story. So, don't worry. This whole story was really sad, because guess what? Growing up is a sad, happy, nerve-racking, and beautiful experience. I should know. I'm a teen and still growing, and I can confidently say it's like a rollercoaster, and every rollercoaster has its ups and downs. But it always ends smoothly. Wow. I just made myself seem, like, 20% more intelligent than I really am. :) I don't own Mighty Med or Live Like There's No Tomorrow: by Selena Gomez (The tune works to perfection, and the whole moral about living your life today, because you don't know what tomorrow will bring, totally works!) Enjoy the chapter! **

**Graduation day**

Skylar's POV:

This was the first time I'd been genuinely nervous since I was a child. So much was happening in just two days. One being today. Today I was a student, tomorrow I would be a hero. I wondered when my first mission would be, and what it'd be. Would I be defeating a supervillain? Would I be saving a structure? Or would it be simple, like getting a cat out of a tree. I was so excited, and so nervous at the same time. What would it say about me being a hero if I failed my first mission? If I succeeded? I knew what Emily would say. 'If you don't succeeded the first time, keep trying, because one day, you will prevail!' I hadn't listened when I was a child, but now I repeated the words in my head over and over again.

I heard a knock on the door, and opened it, only to see one of the school's staff. "Ma'am," she said, "The graduation ceremony is in an hour. You should be heading to the main hall as soon as you're ready."

"Okay." I said, nervously. I quickly applied my favorite pink lipstick, which Tanya had introduced me to, and headed out the door.

There were butterflies in my stomach as I stood besides Experion.

"Hi, Sky." he whispered.

"Hi, Expi." I whispered. It had been so long since we had called each other those silly nicknames, but I made a mental promise to start calling him that again.

"You nervous?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I said, "But I'm ready."

"We at the superhero academy have had many amazing students walk out these hallowed halls, but I must say, two students in particular have amazed everyone with their skill and stamina." said the principle, "Please step forward Experion and Skylar."

My stomach was in knots as we walked up to the podium. I looked out across the crowd. I was looking for one particular look-alike, one I would know anywhere. _There_! I thought. In the middle of the crowd was Emily. Tears of joy were streaming down Emily's face, and it took all my willpower to not break down, too. "I am excited to become a superhero, and my only wish is to make Caldera proud." I started, "Just three years ago, I wasn't sure I could do it, but my friend Experion, and a v-very special woman named E-Emily showed me I could." I choked my tears back for the last part of my speech. I got a standing ovation, with many Calderans with tears in their eyes.

I stepped down from the podium, so Experion could start his speech, but I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes were locked on Emily. Everything I had worked for was finally happening, and I certainly wouldn't have had the courage to do so, if not for her.

In a moment, Experion sat down beside me. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I teased.

"You know," said Experion, "Life."

"I'm ready." I said, "And with you by my side, what a beautiful life it will be."

**Three months later**

Nobody's POV:

Emily was in her kitchen, cooking dinner. She hadn't been needed for a while, since not many Calderans had hatched yet. She suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Mail!" called the mail carrier.

_Really_? She thought, _From who_?

The mail carrier handed Emily a large envelope with something attached to the back. "Thank you." she said.

_Well, _thought Emily, _Obviously an envelope this large is made to hide whatever's on the back. I'm going to check it out._

Emily pulled the envelope off the off the object, and squealed at what she saw. It was a comic book with an image of a young Calderan teen battling Wi-Fi. At the top, in big letters, was: **Skylar Storm. Issue 1.**

_I knew it._ Emily thought. She opened the envelope, and all that the letter said was, _Here's the first for your collection. Love, Skylar Storm._

**What did you think? A simple three-shot, yes, but so adorable! What did you think of this as Skylar's backstory? Did I do well? I wanted everything to add up to the show, by adding jealousy, and cute nicknames. I am very happy about how this turned out, considering that this was a daring story. I wanted to make it creative and clever, but I needed the ending to correspond to the TV show. (Since this is Skylar's backstory) I wanted to get out of the box, but not get so far out that I couldn't pull the ending back in, if you know what I'm saying. Until my next story: Just a Little Skoliver! Bye!**


End file.
